Not Like That
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: (FIRST PART:). Percakapan ambigu dari Akashi dan Kuroko dibantu Midorima, sukses membuat Aomine dan Kise siap lompat terjun payung saking ambingunya.


Diclaimer: kuroko no basuke belongs fujimaki tadatoshi

Fanfic by, kagayaku mangetsu-chan/Glowing_MagicalCat_

Warning: ooc, typo (s), alur terburu-buru kayak dikejer gunting bang Akashi :v, bahasa kurang dimengerti dan tidak baku.

Genre: Humor ( itupun kalo kagak gagal)

Rated: T (maybe :v

.

.

Hari yang cerah seperti biasa. Awal dari setiap _opening_ atau _prolog_ , kita sebenarnya tak butuh kalimat laknat itu. Kembali ke topik, di sebuah ruangan _gym_ yang luas, terdapat makhluk warna-warni yang sedang berkumpul dalam acara perayaan pulang ke rumah sehabis ikut medan perang bersama sang kapten cebo- ralat kapten tinggi mereka.

Mari kita sorot makhluk berambut _navy_ yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik hpnya, entah membaca website 18+ atau...Sayangnya tak ada pikiran positif tentang makhluk dekil itu.

"Aomine- _cchi_ , lagi liat apa sih? Serius amat- _ssu_ " Ucap makhluk kuning yang ikut nimbrung ke samping pemuda yang dipanggil Aomine, guna menyalakan hotspotnya agar koneksi nyambung. Intinya si kuning nebeng hotspot sama si biru.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang asik merecok satu sama lain, di satu sisi ada si merah dan biru muda, selaku kapten dan _phantom sixth_ _man_ yang sedang bersama mengganti baju dan bersiap pulang, diselingi pembicaraan yang terdengar ambigu.

"Sudah Tetsuya, aku bahkan sudah mencolok ditempat yang tepat, kenapa hasilnya tak memuaskan. "

Aomine membeku mendengarnya, ada yang aneh kah? Mungkin di otak si biru tua itu ada.

"Aku melihatnya kok, tubuhnya bergetar dan panas saat dicolok, tapi... Saat aku balik badannya... "

Sang biru tua deki-maksudnya hitam eksotik menyikut lengan si kuning bernama Kise Ryouta, dengan tatapan ala telepati batin menuju ke arah Akashi selaku kapten dan Kuroko selaku pemain bayangan, untung bukan kekasih bayangan.

"Ssstt.. Kise. Lu denger gak? " Ucap Aomine Daiki berbisik-bisik dengan muka mengeras seakan minta ditabok oleh Kise.

"Ada apa Aomine- _cchi_? " Maklum, Kise masih polos bang.

"Mungkin kau belum mencolok pada tempat yang benar, biasanya setelah dicolok _itu_ akan bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara-suara. "

 _Fix_ , ucapan si biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya membuat Aomine keringet dingin dan merinding disko, ' _nihh anak udah gak polos yah?'_ Pikir Aomine.

Sekarang mari kita sorot si hijau yang sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri sibuk menenteng kardus entah berisi baju atau bola basket yang ia bawa ke gudang _gym_. Dan tak sengaja dari kacamata itu ia melihat gerak-gerik Aomine dan Kise yang aneh saat ia melewati lapangan.

"Ada apa? - _nanodayo_." Tanya Midorima Shintarou, selaku pemuda jangkung berambut hijau lumut yang hobi men- _shoot_ bola jarak jauh sambil bergaya membetulkan kacamata.

Kise dan Aomine berjengkit kaget mendegar suara _familiar_ di belakang punggungnya. _Eehhh_. Seperti itulah kira-kira wajah dua makhluk berpikiran bejad, tak terkeculi Kise yang baru saja direkrut menjadi anak buah Aomine.

"T-tidak apa apa- _ssu_ " Ucap Kise kelabakan karna ketahuan menguping pembicaraan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Hmn- _nanodayo_."

Kedua rival dalam basket itu tak mengerti bahkan ketika berdehem pun Midorima harus mengucapkan _nanodayo_.

Midorima yang tak tertarik pun melenggang pergi membawa kardus ke gudang seperi tujuan awal. Sedangkan Kise dan Aomine pun berbalik badan menghembuskan nafas dan kembali curi pandang ke arah dua atensi mereka sedari tadi..

Tunggu.

Kok cuma ada di biru? Mana yang merah?

"Shintarou! " Panggil Akashi Seijuuro yang berjalan mendekat ke arah sang _shooter_ dan berusaha berjalan beriringan dengan kaki jenjang si mata empat, seakan mengatakan ayo pergi bersama, dengan tatapan _know your place_ yang sangat tidak ada hubungannya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi kedua sejoli sehati dalam kelakuan bejad pun mengikuti sang _shooter_ dan kapten menuju gudang. Seakan menjadi detektif dan _stalker_ _abal-abal_ keluaran klinik Tong Fan*

Sesampainya di sana Akashi menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Kise maupun Aomine yang mematung sambil berfikir kenapa harus ditutup? Se rahasia itukah yang kedua teman mereka lakukan? Tapi -

"Shintaro, Kau bisa gak colokin ini? "

Para detektif dan _stalker_ andalan kita pun merapatkan kuping di pintu selagi berimajinasi apa yang sedang dilakukan Akashi dan Midorima di dalam gudang.

"Ahh... "

' _Fu*k suara apa itu?'_ Pikir Aomine dan Kise bersamaan.

"M-maaf- _nanodayo_ , "

"Senarnya aku tak tau pasti kenapa tubuhnya tak berterima penanda menerima rangsang. "

Tambah lagi kalimat ambigu.

"Hmn.. Mungkin yang benar di sini, Akashi.. Singkirkan tanganmu dari lubangnya- _nanodayo_. "

"Berani sekali kau menitahku, Shintaro! "

Sialan. Dalam hal seperti ini sangat kapten tetap absolut. Pemikiran Aomine dan Kise entah sudah terbang ke antariksa nun jauh walau pemikiran si kuning masih sedikit _pure_.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? "

Suara kecil yang sukses membuat kedua pemuda _aho_ itu bergidik ngeri dan hampir terjungkal dibuatnya, siapa lagi makhluk yang ada dan tiada tetap diabaikan selain si biru muda penggemar _milkshake_ dan memiliki kemampuan _misdirection_.

" _Ano.. Etto..._. " Kise berusaha memutar otaknya mencari alasan, mengerlingkan manik kuning indah itu kesana-kemari guna mencari reverensi. Hingga pandangan itu berhenti pada sebuah _charger handphone_ di tangan Kuroko.

"Itu untuk apa? " Dan Aomine bergerak lebih cepat dari Kise dalam hal mencari alasan.

Kuroko menatap tangannya kanannya. "Ouhhh ini, _charger_ hape Akashi. " Jawab singkat nan kurang jelas dari si muka polos.

"Akashi? " -Kise & Aomine

Kuroko mendengus. ' _Panjang dah ceritanya. '_ dalam hati menggerutu. " Ini... Akashi kehilangan _charger_ hape nya tadi, ternyata itu tertukar dengar milikku, aku baru sadar karna saat sedang di _changing_ hapeku tidak merespon dan kurang pas ukuran di lubang hapeku . "

' _Lu tau kan dia orang kaya dan selain hapenya,_ chargeran _nya harus_ limited edition.' tambah Kuroko dalam hati

" _CHARGER_?! EHHH.. "

Krieeettt..

"Tetsuya, apa kau sudah menemukannya? "

Akashi membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari gudang bersama Midorima yang sedang mendengus melihat Kise dan Aomine yang ada di depan pintu

"Sudah. Ternyata ada di dalam loker ku" Jawab singkat Kuroko.

"Hmn...-

Cuma masalah itu toh ternyata.

"-ohh ya. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh _Daki_ dan _Ryoutaho_ disini? "

Ehhh?!

Seketika aura gelap sudah mejalar mengisi _background_ belakang Akashi.

"Sebagai huku-"

"ASTAGA, AKU MELUPAKAN KUNCI MOBIL _LAMBORGHINI_ KU! AKU PERGI DULU! "

"MAJALAH MAI-CHAN KU TERTINGGAL DI LOKER _DAVY JONES!_ JAA~"

Alasan paling laknat di dunia ini, membuat Akashi berfikir dua kali dengan otak cemerlangnya, membuat Kuroko berjanji berhenti menjadi kekasih bayangan- maksudnya pemain bayangan untuk Ahomine, dan membuat kacamata Midorima retak seketika.

.

Dan sepertinya kita melupakan seuatu.

"Ahh.. _Snack_ ku habis, lho.. Dimana _minna-chin?_ ".

.

-End of first part. -

A/N: yaku datang lagi.. 😂😂 hore hore. Abaikan cerita gaje ini, dan silahkan review bila berkenan.


End file.
